


Unusual

by slowloris2485



Series: Louis/Harry Role Reversal [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Omega Louis, Role Reversal, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Harry doesn't like the things that most alphas do. Role reversal oneshot.





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of sex scenes but I freaking adore the role reversal stuff on here so I tried my hand at it.
> 
> Might turn it into a series if anyone’s interested.

Harry was big. He was tall, his shoulders were broad, and his hands were huge. Louis was small, slender and petit and Harry imagined that if he were a typical alpha that he could easily pick the older boy up, manhandle him however he pleased.

 

The problem was that he didn’t want. Well, he _wanted_ Louis, just not in the way he was supposed to. He had known, even before the first date with the tiny, pretty omega how strange he was. He’d been told before, how it wasn’t okay.

 

Thing was, he would be alright with it not being okay as long as Louis was okay with it.

 

Lksdsjfkdj

 

When Louis was fifteen, he’d gotten cancer. He’d beaten it, but the fact that it had settled in his reproductive organs had made them pretty useless. A couple of surgeries had ensured that he would never have his own children.

 

He’d already met enough alphas since then who asserted how useless he was as an omega. It was one reason why could couldn’t figure out Harry. Tall, beautiful Harry, who was currently sitting curled in on himself on Louis’ bed.

 

When Harry had first asked him out, he’d thought the boy was messing with him and had snapped something crude and insulting, but Harry had been serious, and now he looked nervous.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “We don’t have to have sex yet if you don’t want to, you know?” He’d invited Harry up but, honestly, he was okay with waiting.

 

He liked sex fine enough, but it wasn’t the mind blowing thing he’d heard it was from other omegas. Course, that could be because Louis would never have a heat, and he barely produced slick.

 

“No. I mean, I’m okay if we do. If you want to, I mean.” Harry wasn’t looking at him. “We don’t have to but I like you a lot and we could. I just…there are things…”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Louis said his tone firm, and blinked a bit when Harry’s gaze immediately snapped to his. His green eyes were wide and scared. “I like you too. You can tell me.”

 

Harry nodded, and seemed to be gathering his courage before he spoke. “It’s just that…I don’t like…I want…” He blew out a frustrated breath. “Okay, look, I know how it’s _supposed_ go. I know I’m supposed to want to….like…”

 

“Fuck me?” Louis asked, wagging his eyebrows and laughing when Harry flushed bright red. “Honestly, H, I had no idea you were so shy.” It was kind of strange. From everything he’d learned of Harry so far, he definitely wasn’t shy about his body.

 

“Lou,” he practically whined, dropping back on the bed.

 

“Come on,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes, climbing on top of Harry so they could be face to face. “Just spit it out. Pretty sure whatever it is isn’t that bad.”

 

Harry looked away from him, picking at Louis shirt, his cheeks still red. “What if…What if I don’t like doing what I’m supposed to do?”

 

Louis frowned. “What? You don’t like sex?” His mind whirred a bit. Asexual? That was the term used nowadays, wasn’t it? He’d never heard of an alpha that was but he supposed it could be possible.

 

“No. I like sex, just not…not like I’m supposed to.” He chewed his lip for a moment before looking up at him. “I was wondering…maybe if you’d want to…you could fuck _me.”_

Louis brain pretty much short circuited at that. When it kicked back on, he was left with dozens of different images, all of them things that he’d never even thought to imagine before. Him, fucking into Harry, Harry on his knees with his face pressed into a pillow and legs spread, Harry with one of those omega collars some people liked to buy with Louis’ name etched into it, Harry with his bite instead of the other way around.

 

They were _all_ equally as hot as the next one.

 

This was new, something else that was astounding about Harry, and Louis found himself being excited about sex for the first time. This shouldn’t even be possible. Alphas, or at least all the ones that Louis had been around before Harry, didn’t like even the suggestion that they weren’t top.

 

“Lou?” Harry’s voice was small, his eyes afraid. It brought Louis out of his thoughts pretty effectively.

 

“How far?” He asked, his excitement leaking into his voice.

 

Harry smiled tentatively. “I like to be dominated,” he whispered.

 

Louis dropped his head on Harry’s chest, his dick showing interest at the words. This sort of thing didn’t happen, as far as he had ever heard, but it was hot, really fucking hot, thinking about it. Harry was so much _bigger_ than him.

 

Harry could manhandle him so easily, throw him over a shoulder like it was nothing, hold him back with just one hand. This knowledge made it even hotter, the thought of ordering Harry around in bed, of Harry letting him hold him down while they had sex.

 

“Can we?” Harry asked.

 

“Now?” Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry nodded, his smile growing wider to show off those dimples as he realized Louis wasn’t against it.

 

Louis leaned down to kiss him, reaching to thread their fingers together on both hands. He licked his way into Harry’s mouth, squeezing Harry’s hands a little tighter as the boy let him take control of the kiss. It went straight to his dick.

 

Louis dragged Harry’s hands over his head as he continued, only separating as he manipulated Harry’s fingers until he got the point and grabbed a hold of the bars on Louis’ headboard.

 

“Keep them there until I say otherwise,” he commanded, grinning when Harry nodded, eyes blown wide.

 

Louis slid down Harry’s body, unbuttoning the ridiculous floral shirt he’d worn. He kissed his way down Harry’s body, watching with delight as his muscles shifted. When he sucked bruises into the skin just above Harry’s jeans, he had to lean back a moment to see them.

 

He unbuttoned the jeans, and worked them down off Harry’s hips, snorting when he realized Harry wasn’t wearing any underwear under them. He glanced up to find the boy watching him, the grip on his headboard tightening when he got them over his dick and then off.  

 

Louis got up on his knees for a moment, reaching for the nightstand and lube before settling back. Another idea came to him as he poured lube into his right hand, rubbing his fingers together.

 

“Would you wear it for me?” He asked, looking up at Harry through his lashes. “Something pink, maybe? Sheer?” He dipped down to take the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth as soon as he finished speaking, and Harry jerked.

 

“God. Yes, whatever you want.”

 

Louis gripped Harry’s hip with his left hand while his right teased between his cheeks. “Stay still. You move, I stop.”

 

Harry groaned and dropped his head back. “Fast learner.”

 

Louis grinned. “Yeah, I guess so.” He paused though. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like something, though. Tell me to stop then.”

 

Harry nodded. “Course. Don’t worry.”

 

Louis nodded and then sunk down as far as he could on Harry’s dick. At the same time, he pressed one finger inside. Harry made a strangled noise and he practically vibrated from trying not to move.

 

Louis spent several minutes there, bobbing up and down and opening Harry up at the same time. When he pulled off and watched three fingers disappear into Harry’s body, he had the thought that he had never been more turned on.

 

He could easily get addicted to this.

 

Harry was practically writhing, his knuckles white on the headboard. Louis searched inside of him, and…there. He broke the no moving rule then, his back arching but Louis really didn’t care much at that moment.

 

“Turn over,” he said breathlessly. “Knees.”

 

Harry complied rather hastily, moving into the same position he’d imagined before, on his knees with his face and shoulders pressed into the mattress. Louis unzipped, pulling himself through the hole in his boxers and draped himself over Harry, slicking himself with the lube leftover on his fingers.

 

God, but this might be the sexiest thing. Him, fully clothed, draped over the back of a naked, panting, _needy_ alpha.

 

He breached Harry slowly, and the keening sound Harry made had him closing his eyes and kissing the parts of Harry he could reach right now. He paused after he was fully in, obviously for too long because Harry pressed back into him even more.

 

“Please,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah.”

 

The next minutes were spent with him fucking in and out of Harry, going faster the longer it went on. Harry was no longer quiet. When he built up an almost brutal pace, he reached around, gripping Harry’s dick. He squeezed the knot at the base, and Harry came with a loud cry. Louis followed after only seconds later.

 

Completely spent, he pulled out and flopped down beside Harry, who turned over to his side. “Best sex ever,” Louis said honestly.

 

Harry giggled, _giggled,_ and then snuggled into Louis’ side.


End file.
